In My Veins
by skye718
Summary: For Chloe/Davis fans who love BH  US . Written for Lisa. Davis has a second life as a vampire named Aidan. Includes Chlollie friendship and Oliver/Tess
1. Chapter 1

_Location: A warehouse on the outskirts of Metropolis_

"He's not breathing,"

Chloe said two seconds later after she checked Davis's pulse. He was lying on the floor, his blue t shirt riddled with jagged edged holes, still, cold, lifeless.

"Chloe?" Oliver said gently as he walked up to her. She made the choice to use the rock to split Davis knowing it could go either way. He knew she never meant to kill him but the alternative.

Oliver pushed the thought out of his mind. He knelt down beside her.

"It's not your fault, anything could have happened" he said.

Chloe took a deep breath. She knew this was the outcome Oliver wanted and right at that moment she wanted to yell at him. But she never lost her cool with him, not ever. With them it was a professional type friendship. Davis on the other hand she could unleash her emotional side on because he could understand where she was coming from.

"He needs to be buried," Chloe stated calmly. "I want it done quickly." Bart, Dinah and Arthur began waking up.

"What happened to the Beast?" Dinah asked as Arthur and Bart helped her up. "The last thing I remembered was seeing it after it emerged from Davis and everything went black.

"It escaped," all of them turned around as Dr. Emil Hamilton walked in. "Clark is dealing with it right now but he needs your help."

"Go," Chloe told them. "Emil and I need to discuss something."

"Come on guys." Oliver said and they all headed out.

"He didn't survive," Emil stated as he watched Davis.

"No,"

"Is there anything I can do?"

_Bring him back. _Chloe thought. "I just need him buried."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Night_

It was hours after Clark and the guys had defeated Doomsday but before he could go home, there was one person he needed to see.

He opened the door to Chloe's apartment and saw her sitting on her sofa, her grey blanket spread on her legs and a mug of coffee held with both hands. It was the same as when Davis had died the first time around. She was pensive, yet logical the first time, as though she needed to convince herself that it was the right thing to do. She had cried before that and she had reached the point where she couldn't feel anymore and decided to pull herself together afterwards.

But now with the empty box of tissues on her coffee table, Clark knew the situation was slightly different. Killing Davis the first time was something she didn't want to do but had to. Now she tried to save him, but lost him in the process.

"Chloe?" Clark said as he approached her. She looked up and shifted a bit. Clark sat next to her and she leant her head against him. He put his arm around her shoulder and kissed the side of her head.

"I really miss him." Chloe said "If I hadn't…"

"If I know Davis, he wouldn't blame you," Clark said. "He knows you tried and that mattered to him."

"He was the closest thing I had to having a relationship that we both felt good about."

"He was the closest thing to a brother to me."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Oliver Queen was at Cadmus Labs looking over Davis's dead body in a morgue drawer. Here lied the man who saved his life because Chloe asked him too and then tried to kill him because he couldn't kill the other guy that Chloe was engaged to. Oliver took out a personal vendetta against Davis. They were both orphans but at least Oliver had his wealth and relatives to look out for him. Davis had to look out for himself from day one. Oliver was the high school jock, born with a silver spoon in his mouth. Davis was probably happy to at least have a roof over his head. Oliver became a superhero, Davis became an every day hero. Each of them fighting their own inner demons – women and alcoholism versus a killer instinct. Except that Oliver could chance his life if he wanted to but Davis was enslaved to it.

"Rest in peace Davis," Oliver said as he closed the drawer.

_One day later. At around 8:15 am_

Chloe was clearing out her desk. She knew her routine was to keep on working through grief and pain but she didn't think she could handle it right now.

"Are you quitting Chloe?" Tess asked.

Chloe rolled her eyes and then turned. "Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Actually no," Tess replied. "You're the best reporter I have here."

"It's only temporary." Chloe said as she put her staple gun in the box. "I'll be back in two weeks."

"Chloe, contrary to what you think of me," Tess began. "I was only thinking of doing the right thing."

"Keep telling yourself that Tess," Chloe walked away leaving Tess behind.

Chloe didn't know why she wanted to stay and let Tess have it. As she neared the elevator she saw something on the floor. It was ring with a black stone and a gold L on top.

"Hmmm, I wonder who this belongs to?" Chloe said as she picked up the ring and went over to the lost and found.

"Hey Kyle?" Chloe said as she opened the door. But no one was in.

Chloe put the ring on the table and took out her notepad and pen. She began writing.

"Hey Kyle,

I found this ring on…

"I'll bring it in tomorrow." Chloe said as she put away her notepad and pen, picked up the ring and left.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_A few minutes later_

Chloe exited the Daily Planet just in time to see Oliver step out of his convertible, with the top covering it. He saw her and ran a little to her.

"Hey,"

"Oliver? What are you doing here?" she asked.

Oliver looked up and saw that the sky was overcast with black clouds interlaced with white. Rain started drizzling and Chloe sneezed.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked. "Come on, I'll drive you home."

"Thanks. I had the flu a few months ago" Chloe said as they walked quickly as she could to his car. Oliver opened the front passenger seat for her and then went over to his side. "Oh Oliver, we need to go to Cadmus Labs. I've decided to have a funeral for Davis."

"Of course." Oliver replied

After 15 minutes of driving, Chloe noticed that Oliver had turned left at the junction and not right.

"Ollie? You're going the wrong way."

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry. I need to do something for a friend." he said. "It won't take long."

Chloe nodded silently.

_The last time it rained heavily Jimmy had broken up with Chloe and Davis had come to see her. She sat by the window, her face lined with tears and through the blurred window she could see someone in black looking up at her. She got up from her seat and ran downstairs and into his arms. _

"_Davis, I forgot my umbrella," she lamented._

_He held her closely under his open jacket. "Ahhh that's okay. You have me."_

"_But, you'll get sick." she replied._

_Davis got her inside and it was she who became ill. It was also a nice surprise that he was a good cook so he spent all week being her doctor and personal chef._

Chloe hadn't notice but during her musings, Oliver had parked the car in an enclosed garage that had space for 10 cars. Both of them got out and they exited through the back door.

"Where are we?" Chloe asked as they walked behind what looked like a high class apartment complex.

"You'll see." Oliver said.

They reached a back door and Oliver opened it. But behind that door was another with a security code. As Oliver punched in the code, he deliberately let Chloe see it. She needed to know what it was.

As they entered there was a long corridor and a sign at the end marked "Kitchen " On the right of the corridor was an elevator.

The elevator automatically opened as they stood in front of it and both of the entered. Chloe saw him press P. As they moved to the highest floor Oliver opened a secret panel and pressed in a bunch of numbers. She wondered what the big secrecy was all about.

"Step back a little" Oliver said.

To Chloe's surprise, on the right wall of the elevator it opened like a door and she saw another corridor with a door right at the front.

"Oliver what's going on?" Chloe asked.

"Well," Oliver replied as they both stepped out the elevator. "We've been friends and teammates for a long time and I've always appreciated the work you do for the team. I know we've been at odds recently and I just want you to know that I understand where you were coming from. I'm sorry it took Davis's death to help me see that."

"Thank you." Chloe whispered. She felt the tears welling up while thinking about Davis but decided to be calm.

Oliver opened the door by pressing another security code. As they entered he switched on the light.

Chloe was speechless.

She stood in a large open space that was furnished with some high tech computers. It seemed like such a dream to her.

"Oliver?" she turned around surprised.

"What?" he chuckled. "I thought Watchtower needed a whole new high tech secret base."

"This is the penthouse right?" Chloe asked. "It feels like it."

"Not exactly." Oliver said. "This is the clock tower. The penthouse is directly below us actually, owned by a wealthy civilian. The kitchen belongs to his staff but don't worry they have no access to the corridor on our side since there is no door. I made sure the building plans forgot about this area. So what do you think?"

"I think it's amazing." Chloe said. "The JLA's work and mine would be so much easier. But Oliver

, I know I didn't tell you yet, but I'm still a reporter."

"You're an awesome reporter Chloe," Oliver said. "Think of this as a non profit organization that helps people."

"That's exactly why I'm doing this." Chloe walked around, admiring the place. "I wanted to become a reporter to expose the truth and Watchtower is another way of helping people." She walked up to Oliver and hugged him. "Thank you so much for this."

"You're welcome," he said and they parted. "Now, it's time for us to get to that funeral. Do you think Davis would mind?"

"He would appreciate it." Chloe said sadly.

Just as they were about to leave Oliver's cell phone rang. He checked his caller ID.

"Hello, Emil. Chloe and I were just about to come to Cadmus," Oliver answered.

"She's with you?" Emil asked. "I need to speak to both of you."

"I'll put you on speaker," Oliver said. Chloe looked at him curiously.

"You guys we have a problem."

"What is it?" Chloe asked.

"Davis's body is missing."

Oliver and Chloe looked at each other.

"What happened? Is he alive?" Chloe asked.

"Davis has only been dead for a few hours," Emil replied. "But given his tango with death before and the immortality card."

"But since Doomsday is out of him, it's not possible." Oliver answered.

"No, Ollie it is." Chloe said. She didn't know why it made her happy. "Davis is Kryptonian like Clark and even I have the ability to bring myself back to life."

"Someone could have stolen the body Chloe,"

"There were no signs of a struggle," Emil corrected. "But he could have been unconscious,"

"Okay. We'll meet you at the lab." Oliver said and disconnected.

Oliver looked at Chloe who walked towards the rainbow coloured rose shaped window. Her body heaved as though she was sighing or about to cry.

"Chloe?" Oliver asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "I'm okay."

"Listen, what I said back there…."

"It's fine. You don't want me getting my hopes up."

"It's not that," Oliver said as he stood opposite her. "It's just that, if Davis is alive, without Doomsday, would he still be the same person you care about?"

Chloe looked at Oliver. She had no answers for him except only one

"I can only hope."

…


	2. Chapter 2

_Location: An apartment in Boston._

"I'm here to take your soul. OOOOOOOOH!" Sally flailed around dramatically.

"What the hell is she doing?" Josh leaned over to Aidan and whispered.

"She's a ghost." Aidan whispered back.

"Wait? You guys can see me?" Sally beamed. "Hi I'm Sally!"

She immediately disappeared.

"Sorry." She appeared. "I could never get the hang of this whole ghost thing. Is anybody hungry? I am. Or I think I am. Wait I'm dead what I do I care."

Josh rolled his eyes while Aidan took in a deep breath. "Hi Sally, I'm Aidan and this is my friend Josh."

"Vampire. Werewolf. Ghost." Sally said "Makes for a good bar joke."

"How did she?" Josh began.

"Relax." Sally replied. She was glad for the company. In fact she would even take Hannibal as a roommate once he cleaned up after his massacres but haunting an empty house wasn't much fun. "We're all supernatural so who am I to judge really."

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Josh said, leaving Aidan and Sally to catch up.

"Coming!" Josh said as he ran down the stairs and opened the front door. Standing in front of him was a young woman, about his age, with green eyes and short blonde hair with her bangs swept from the left side of her face. "Hi, can I help you?"

"Oh sorry to bother you, but I'm a reporter for the Daily Planet." she said. "I'm Chloe Sullivan by the way."

Josh stood silently.

"And you are?" Chloe prompted.

"Oh sorry I'm Josh Levison." Josh replied. "How can I help you Chloe?"

"Oh I just arrived from Metropolis a week ago. And I noticed that Boston isn't as different from home as I would have hoped."

"How.. so?" Josh began to feel on edge.

"Oh well, it seems regular enough." Chloe said then began rambling apologetically. "Oh I'm not saying it's not as exciting as Metropolis or Smallville – small town, you wouldn't even think of the stuff that happens there, but you can never tell with surface appearances. So I've been noticing some weird unusual stuff happening... animal attacks, blood loss from the neck, stuff like that. Have you ever come across situations like that?"

"Yeah, well. I'm a nurse." Josh said. "I see that every day."

"It must be hard." Chloe empathised.

"Yeah, it is."

"I've been interviewing people from the neighbourhood." Chloe said. "They all seem helpful but non could really give anything really."

"Is the story for your paper.. The Daily...?"

"Planet? Yeah." Chloe tucked a strand of hair behind her right ear. "But it's more of a research piece into the weird and unexplained. I can't help the obsession."

"Must be a fun job."

"It's my baby. But it has it's ups and downs." Chloe smiled. "Anyways, it was nice to meet you Josh. Hope to see you around."

"You too Ms Sullivan."

"Call me Chloe." she replied and left.

As Chloe walked down the stairs, Aidan was already coming down the indoor staircase.

"Who was that?"

"Oh just some reporter who came in from Metropolis asking questions." Josh said as he began to close the door.

Chloe turned around as soon as she heard someone speaking to Josh. But as soon as she faced the house, the door was already closed.

...

_Two weeks earlier_

"Dead end after dead end after flipping dead end."

Chloe fumed as she scrolled through her computer. She couldn't find any information on Davis.

_Have you seen this man?_

Chloe had posted his picture on various networking sites. She only joined them just to get Davis's photo out there. She even went around the neighbourhood and thought of going international but realized she was being silly. Davis wouldn't be that far.

It was almost like he disappeared off the face of the earth.

Seeing how stressed out she was Oliver came by with coffee to cheer her up.

"It's been a month Chloe."

"Yeah." she took a sip "Damn this coffee is so good. I missed it."

"You? Miss coffee, oh please." Oliver said then chuckled. "How many days did you go without?"

"Fourteen"

"Fourteen"

"Yup."

"You aren't going to go overboard and drink like ten after this are you?"

"Nah, you're safe." Chloe replied. "Even smelling coffee can give me a fix."

Chloe sighed and shut down her laptop. She went over to the sofa, coffee cup in hand and lay down, her feet up.

"Chloe." Oliver said "You need a vacation."

"I am relaxing." Chloe said "I told my other boss Tess that I would take some time off too."

"You're not relaxing." Oliver said. "You're sitting here cooped up in this apartment, stressing over something that may never come to fruition."

"Anyways, I told Tess I would only take 2 weeks off." Chloe sighed "She'll expect me back tomorrow."

"Well, I spoke to Tess." Oliver began "And she said it's okay if you took a vacation."

Chloe looked at Oliver. Her two bosses conspiring against her. This will not do. Her workaholic side disapproved immensely. She frowned, sat up and put the coffee cup on the table. It was already cold.

"Oliver and Tess sitting in a tree."

"Chloe.."

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"Shut up."

Chloe giggled and looked at her coffee. "Okay fine, I'll take a vacation. Just give me like a few days to get the airline ticket ready."

"No need for that." Oliver got up. "You're taking the company jet."

"Get out."

"I know right."

"And where will this company jet be taking me? Paris? Italy? Seychelles?"

"Anywhere you like really."

Chloe sighed and went over to the globe on her work desk. She takes her right hand and gives it a spin. She closes her eyes and presses her right index finger to a spot.

"Boston" she stated as soon as she saw where it was.

"Boring." Oliver complained. "Try again."

"No, Boston it is."

...

PRESENT DAY: Interior of the apartment where Aidan, Josh and Nora live. A few years after Chloe's first meeting with Josh.

Sally's brother was going to sell the house. Luckily they were able to scrape through the threads in their pockets to gain buy the house and gain a new tenant for the time being. Instead of Josh and Nora leaving, Aidan left because he thought the newlyweds needed the place more than he did. In the meantime he crashed over at Kenny's. Kenny was a good kid and he had secured Aidan an apartment space free of charge in his little mini kingdom.

So Chloe was Nora and Josh's new tenant. By the time she arrived, Aidan had already moved out. While Nora and Josh were away at work, Chloe was already settled into her room and working as an online blogger from home.

Sally liked observing her. She was colourful and smart and respectful of other people's space. Sally noticed that Chloe also seemed curious. She came across Nora's diary by accident and while she looked interested in reading it she didn't.

She even decided to google her landlords.

"Curiousity complex huh." Sally said.

"Chloe you have got to tone down that curiousity complex." Chloe said afterwards which made Sally a bit stunned.

Sally felt lonely. She wanted someone other than her three best friends to see her. So she decided to recite a spell.

It didn't work.

Sally felt herself being transported back into an office like room.

_She saw someone helping a young woman change a lightbulb. They were talking about helping some girl named Bette. The man helped the woman down the table and held her hand a bit. Sally saw it was Chloe and Aidan._

"_Aidan. Look who's being all smooth with the handholding." Sally teased as she walked around them._

_Chloe blushed. They spoke about Isis and helping some people called meteor victims. Sally had no idea what that was._

"_Ask her out. Go ahead. Ask her." Sally nudged even though she knew he couldn't hear her._

"_And I'm engaged."_

"_Awww crap." Sally sighed "Better luck next time buddy."_

Suddenly Sally was back in her apartment and Chloe had left by that time. Sally sat in her spot and decided to do some snooping. Even as a ghost she could get corporeal and didn't have to concentrate as much. She needed to know this Chloe Sullivan person a bit more.

She wondered why Aidan never talked about her.


End file.
